fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Bobolinks
Bobolinks What changes her life? When an innocent girl comes to see what's happening between the Zemo and the Fantasy Islanders, she does not like what the Zemo has made decided not to help the Fantasy Islanders. She is destined to show the Zemo a new building of trust from the Fantasy Islanders. She is the one of two strange fighter who helped the Fantasy Islanders fighting whoever invaded and hurted them. She saved them. She got a name--Robin when she was awkard and amateur. Shadow of Arc--the team opposes the Zemo She met the Zemo once and asked the Zemo why they didn't help the Fantasy Islanders. She grew hatred for the Zemo. She made things happen for the Fantasy Islanders with her choice without help of the Zemo. The Shadow of Arc is formed when she got a codename--Bobolinks. She felt right when she found her own purpose in her life. What makes her realize what's the difference? She learns that she had hated the Zemo for a reason when she looked at others who hated her made her realizing that she shouldn't be hating the Zemo. When she realizes something anew about the Zemo, she does not blame them for it. She finally comes to accept the fact that she made a mistake by taking the blame on the Zemo for not helping the Fantasy Islanders. Shadow of Arc is in a danger grave The Zemo does not know that Shadow of Arc exist. The Xia gives away the information to the Zemo to help their friends M'Karima and I'leana. When Rex learns that from Sunny about his brother leading the new team--Shadow of Arc, he demands the Zemo to help them. The Zemo could not find the Shadow of Arc anywhere. Rex asks if that is a ghost agency. The Zemo wants to find the Shadow of Arc. Shadow of Arc survives the worst magical disaster! When the Zemo bears to witness the incident, the Shadow of Arc survives the worst magical disaster from Crom with his help of his secret organization. Bobolinks surprises the Zemo so much to notice the face of Bobolinks nothing more than the young face of Robin DeWitts that they met once. Then Blazzers surprises the Zemo to learn about his existence except Sunny and Rex. Zemo suggests the Shadow of Arc to be removed as a team The Zemo has an authority to tell the Shadow of Arc to end their adventrous team. They explain the law of theirs that the young people can not form the team without asking the permission from the Zemo. Bobolinks makes her mind up and speaks up her mind by telling the Zemo that is not necessary for you to say such as thing because you owe me one and you get your rep back from me. The Fantasy Islanders forgive you for that and they always expect from you with their help. You can't remove our team anyways. Make a deal if you want to remove our team, you have to fight against us first. Shadow of Arc vs. the Zemo Shadow of Arc is readying to fight against the Zemo for the deal. Rex tells Sunny not to fight. Sunny is stuck. Espio and Xenon are ready to take Blazzers down when Bobolinks sees them coming after Blazzers. Their students are not letting them hit Blazzers. Bobolinks sees the students taking Espio and Xenon down and she is opening her jaw awide. Sunny asks Bobolinks who are you? Bobolinks says, "I was Robin, the little girl who you knew me and we met before." Sunny says, "Robin, you know the rules and the laws that you can't form the team." Bobolinks says, "Well, I don't create that team." Sunny says, "You know that and you would have told them not." Bobolinks says, "Ever since where are you when I was in a danger and I made a choice?" Strongboy is dashing at Bobolinks, but I'leana and M'kaar spells on Strongboy as a frozen statue in air. The Zemo wins. The Shadow of Arc comes to a shattered dream to lose a fight and decide to give up. Bobolinks is the only one who speaks up her own positive mind: No one in my team gives up! This is all about us. We are far good because we are novice. We are still training more and harder like the Zemo is." The Zemo tells Bobolinks, "If you dare to keep the team running, we'll arrest you." Bobolinks laughs and tells the Zemo, "Make me! You win but you can't win our secret thing that you don't know about." Blazzers says, "Robin... you are the best!" The Zemo are trying to get the Shadow of Arc, but they disappear! The end of the Shadow of Arc When the end of the Shadow of Arc comes, the Shadow of Arc blames Blazzers for the death of Bobolinks. Blazzers orders the Shadow of Arc not to do anything to save her. Prudent Zemo Surprisngly, Bobolinks grows angrier when she returns. Blazzers sees her alive. She tells him to remember that we broke up. Blazzers asks her to forgive him. She says, "I can forgive you, but I couldn't. He asks her, "How did you come back?" Bobolinks says, "My mother dragged me into one of these treks. I knew how to get back with my trek powers." Blazzers says, "What? You never told us you had it." Bobolinks says, "I don't know that I had it since I met the Zemo. And, now it is my fault and responsibility for the Zemo." Blazzers says, "You did not do anything to the Zemo." Robin says, "You do not see what I see everything. I just saw no photo of Taffy among the original Zemo. That is the only one way to find out why Taffy is not here." Blazzers says, "You are not Robin!" Bobolinks says, "If you mean I was a person who you knew before and now I am not that person who you know." Blazzers says, "If you knew about everything, what about me and the Shadow of Arc?" Bobolinks says, "There is no Shadow of Arc all because of you! The Zemo had been looking for us for many years. We blame the Zemo over and over again. We need to stop that. This is about me, you, and the Zemo right now." Blazzers says, "Not the Zemo! I am not joining the ZEMO! NO WAY! You won't!" Robin says, "Well... you will join the Zemo for a reason as well as I am. Some of our team will join." Blazzers says, "I am not! I won't!" Robin says, "That is what I ve been heard from you many times. I know why you won't do it. I know why you do it because you have a reason that I can't tell you that. You need to be yourself first before others." Blazzers says, "Robin, wait.. can we work something out?" Robin says, "No" The Zemo Squad Blazzers joins the Zemo Squad to sacrifice his life in an honor for himself. He would do it if he has to do something about it. Robin comes to face Blazzers and tells him how sorry she was all before. She tells Blazzers please don't do that. Blazzers asks her if she knows that he would do it if he dies. Robin says, "Not exactly. Everything is a little different. Not the same at this time." Blazzers says, "Don't stop me. I am going.." Robin says, "I forgive you! I love you! I m sorry!" Blazzers says, "Why are we opposing at what we are saying at different times?" Robin says, "Well, I m myself back again. These versions make me some different personalities when you talked to me. This is time we must make the right thing for our SHADOW OF ARC and ZEMO! Blazzers says, "You dare to mention our team Shadow of Arc?" Bobolinks says, "There will be Shadow of Arc after this."; Blazzers says, "Wow, this is getting weirder when you say that." Post-Strangers War The Zemo Squad is responsible for Aconite's sacrifice with the help of Abracabra. Bobolinks and Blazzers have dealt with the Strangers War and found out Aconite was thought dead. Unawaring that Aconite is still alive, they form the Shadow of Arc. Blazzers and Bobolinks rekindled their relationship back to normal. Shadow of Arc vs. the Zemo Squad Bobolinks found out that Aconite is alive. She was angry at the Zemo Squad and threatening the Zemo Squad that they have no right to keep Aconite life a secret. She never wanted to join the Zemo Squads ever again. Aconite did not blame her for it. The Zemo Squad wanted Aconite to fight one of these minions under the goddess--Aconite. Aconite the minion hurts Aconite so badly. Bobolinks destroyed Aconite the minion in front of the Zemo Squads and Aconite and the goddess. Bobolinks told the Zemo Squad not to call the Shadow of Arc for any help and informed them that is their responsibility for all the causes. Gondeon told Bobolinks that is all his fault. Bobolinks told Gondeon that is not your fault and that is the Zemo's whole fault. Bobolinks reminded Gondeon that the Zemo never wanted any help from Gondeon or Olympics or Titans. See what happen right now because of them. I am not going to make it again. Never again." Aconite tells Bobolinks that the Zemo just asks her if she wants to. Bobolinks says, "They knew before they asked you and they knew how strong you are and they used you." Aconite got mad when she learnt that the Zemo is playing her dirty. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Shadow of Arc Category:Bobo Links Category:Trekkies Category:Zemo Squad Member List